Changes
by livesonwisteria
Summary: “Sorry Harry, you weren’t supposed to turn out this way,” she whispered under her breath, before pointing her wand and muttering a complicated incantation. Hermione goes back in time, making one last attempt to save the wizarding world from Dark Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, leader of the resistance, muggleborn, smartest witch of her generation was about to put a plan into motion,

Hermione Granger, leader of the resistance, muggleborn, smartest witch of her generation was about to put a plan into motion, a one she had concocted entirely by herself, and, hopefully, one that would save the wizarding world.

It had been ten years since she had left Hogwarts in her sixth year, the year that Dumbledore had been killed, she hadn't had a choice about coming back to Hogwarts, as, Voldemorts reign had gone public, and muggleborns weren't considered good enough for Hogwarts. That was when the bloodbath really began.

She had gone and hid out in a muggleborn refuge with some of her other classmates that Professor McGonagall had thankfully managed to arrange, the last day of her sixth year was the last time that she saw Professor McGonagall, she was told that on what would have been her graduation, a death eater working at the school called Alecto Carrow had stunned her three times in the chest, and after fifth year when a similar thing happened, she couldn't survive.

It wouldn't have gotten this far if they had Harry, but in a shock movement that no one had expected, after discovering the Horcrux in himself, his bitterness after the deaths of Sirius, Dumbledore and Cedric, and discovering the manipulations, had pushed him to join Voldemort. Harry and Voldemort had united, becoming invincible, Harry had destroyed just one Horcrux.

Fast forward twelve years, and, nearly all the light supporters were dead, but she had still managed to keep the resistance going, and if her small army consisting of Neville, Luna, Tonks, Professor Flitwick and Fred and George Weasley weren't there, she didn't know what she would do. Death eaters existed in their thousands, and you wouldn't be able to go out without meeting one.

After extensive planning she had created a plan that would stop Harry from taking the wrong path, effectively saving the wizarding world. Knowing of his magical heritage earlier would surely make him much better prepared, and able to make better informed decisions, ones which wouldn't land him as the Dark Lord's right hand man. To do this, she was going to go back in time herself, a process which hadn't been all too easy to sort out, and even once she had perfected her method to the best she could possibly get it, there was still a chance that it could all go horribly wrong, even as wrong as the whole universe ceasing to exist. It was a chance she would have to take though, because at the minute the world that currently existed wasn't really an option. Going back to when she was about eleven in the summer holidays before her first year at Hogwarts, with all her memories intact, she would have to 'accidentally' discover her magic

-&-

The door of the abandoned manor that Hermione had been hiding in burst open, and standing there with expressionless eyes was Harry himself, along with a few death eaters to back him up.

"How sweet," she thought to herself sarcastically. "He wanted to kill his best friend with back up."

The other death eaters stood back as Harry advanced with a haunted look in his eyes, maybe he was having second thoughts about killing his once best friend and wasn't totally evil. No matter though, she couldn't take any chances.

"Sorry Harry, you weren't supposed to turn out this way," she whispered under her breath, before pointing her wand straight at him and muttering the complicated incantation she had spent months over, thinking clearly of what she wanted to do.

The room was filled with a bright light, a bright light which was emitting from Hermione's wand, the last thing Hermione saw was the look of shock on Harry's face…

_**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Any ships people want, or a better title will definitely be taken into account. **_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Italics are Hermione's thoughts

A/N: Italics are Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped in shock. Against all odds, she had done it, people didn't call her the smartest with of the generation for nothing. She had just travelled back in time by fifteen years, to the start of the summer before she went to Hogwarts. It would be hard, but hopefully, she could change the world.

Rubbing her eyes and throwing the covers aside, she sat up and looked around her room properly and then flushed. It seemed that she had forgotten her décor theme, but at the time, it did reflect her personality.

Her bright pink walls were covered in framed report cards and essays with the bare minimum of red pen, and 'A' written across the work. All that she thought about before Hogwarts was school work, even at her young age, because of this, she had been rather ostracized by her classmates as the rest of them were mainly looking for fun not learning from school. When she arrived at Hogwarts, it had been much the same until the incident with the troll occurred, and Harry and Ron became her first true friends. That was what made Harry's betrayal hurt that bit more.

Books littered the room, on various shelves mounted on the walls, in the bookcase and even overflowing onto piles on the floor, and this before she had discovered the wizarding world and gained dozens more books on all sorts of not so muggle subjects. Her muggle schoolbooks also lay in her pink designer school bag, her parents were fairly well off, this was also the reason which she went to the nearby private, very exclusive all girls school. In fact, her room was quite modern and could possibly feature in one of those muggle magazines showing the best interior decorating trends.

Her alarm clock sat on the polished wood table next to the black leather sofa scattered with fluffy black matching cushions, and she took a look at it. _Just after nine am. _Racking her brain to try and remember her routine of fifteen years ago, she decided to enjoy her first lie in of this life. Money had bought them a lot with her parents private dentist practice, and they had a few staff such as a maid and a chef. They were both great at their jobs.

_I bet I'll enjoy rediscovering that. It's nice to have a care free life after the troubles of the past few years. I can't just sit back and do nothing though, I'll have to start planning out what I'm going to do, and thinking about it very carefully. No one can know of my knowledge. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to forget about everything for a few days though…_


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed that she had forgotten just how much she enjoyed having utterly loaded parents. Basically, she was the muggle equivalent of Draco Malfoy, without the snobbery and prejudice. The money would probably have affected her, if she hadn't loved learning so much, she never had been very girly.

Stretching, she decided that her lie in had gone on for long enough. There was a world to be rediscovered after all.

Throwing the covers aside, she opened her wardrobe hoping to find a robe of some sort. She did of course find one, a bright pink fluffy one, but she also saw her nine year olds sense of style. It wasn't all that great, but then again she supposed, everyone tended to make some fashion nightmares when they were young.

Tugging the dressing gown around her shoulders and over her Disney pyjamas, she hunted around for a pair of slippers. Once she found them and pulled them on, she headed down the spiral staircases to the ground floor, where the huge kitchen was located.

"Hey," said Hermione, smiling as she adjusted the bar stool she was sitting on.

"Hermione, hello," said her chef, Paolo, in his usual thick Italian accent. "What do you want today?"

"Urm… What did Mum and Dad have?" asked Hermione.

"Alright then, I shall make you pancakes with berries, bacon and syrup," he decided.

"That's my favourite," squealed Hermione, jumping up and embracing Paolo.

"It will be ready in about twenty minutes. Your parents told me to tell you that they had to go into work and they'll be back at around five,"

"Thanks,"

She walked off into a nearby living room and collapsed onto a plush sofa, trying to mask her look of disappointment. This world really did have to be rediscovered _properly, _there was so many things that she had to relearn, simple things and not just in the muggle world, but also later in the magical world. It seemed that she had forgotten just how much her parents worked, she knew they worked overtime, but on a Sunday? They would have already been gone by the time she woke up, and they were always back later than the time they said. Five would probably turn into seven, she never saw her parents.

Ah well, she had gotten used to that in the original time line, so she would have to get used to it now.

Flicking the TV on, she relaxed for a few minutes in front of _Scooby Doo._ "Timeless really," thought Hermione.

Glancing at the clock, she deduced that it must nearly be breakfast time, so she headed back over to the main kitchen where Paolo was waiting for her with a grin and a plate of pancakes. The smell was _heavenly_.

"Thanks so much," enthused Hermione, taking them from him and sitting down at the small kitchen table. After making her way through the pile, she thanked Paolo again and then headed back upstairs to get dressed formulate a plan.

_Hmmm. What should I do today then? I really need to think of a good plan that will last me till at least second year. There's no point in coming back if everything's just going to be the same, everyone will still die and the world will pretty much be in ruins. Ooh, the Jacuzzi always used to help me think, I'll grab a notebook and try and sort out my thoughts up on the top floor. _

Armed with a green halter-neck bikini, a notebook and a few pens, she made her way up the polished marble stairs to the top floor and entered the bathroom, turning the taps on and sinking into a chair at the back of the room while she waited for the tub to fill and heat up.

Lowering herself into the now hot tub, clad in a green bikini, she grabbed a notebook and pen and started thinking about what she would have to do, so that everything went as it should, not as it did. It would probably best to start with now, and then start thinking about things like the tournament and the department of mysteries later, after all, she wasn't even sure they would happen if she managed to sort this tangled mess of a world out properly.

According to her calendar and memory, she would be receiving a visit from Pomona Sprout in six days, next Monday (today was Tuesday). Last time around, Professor Sprout left them a few days to get used to the idea of having a witch in the family, and for Hermione to get used to having magic before she took Hermione to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies, saying that for the first time it was best to have someone with you who knew magic.

Her first visit would be quite different, she would have to have a proper look around instead of just grabbing the essentials. There was probably many different useful things at then numerous shops and stands, things she had never thought to buy last time around. At Flourish and Blotts, there would be many books about time travel and other essential subjects to learn about. If she also got some slightly more advanced school books, then she would be able to hide her skill, especially at Charms and she would also need to find out about the politics and customs of the wizarding world, a subject she knew nothing about but really did need to become more knowledgeable about as would stop any slip ups.

Once she arrived at Kings Cross, it might be best to just let events play out as they did last year until the troll, as that was what started off her friendship with Harry and Ron. This was only a possibility though, it was Ron and Seamus who ended up making her upset and run off, maybe fate would end up still making the same events play out. She would find out at the time…


	4. Chapter 4

Once she arrived at Kings Cross, it might be best to just let events play out as they did last year until the troll, as that was what started off her friendship with Harry and Ron. This was only a possibility though, it was Ron and Seamus who ended up making her upset and run off, maybe fate would end up still making the same events play out. She would find out at the time…

  
Apart from a few things, Hermione was really beginning to struggle. This was such a big responsibility, one that no one could ever know about, but still a big responsibility that came with a lot of pressure, she really didn't like knowing the fact that if she didn't manipulate events so that they turned out a bit better, then the world would turn out the same awful way that it had.

It would probably be best to just start planning and philosophizing once she got to Hogwarts, everything would be put into perspective there, and she would have magic as well as unlimited access to the wide range of books about all different subjects in the Hogwarts library. The journal she had made notes about the last timeline and ideas for this timeline would cause a disaster if it fell into the hands of someone other than her. A protective spell would definitely be applied to it once she arrived at Hogwarts, she remembered how nosy Paravati and Lavender could be, and how easily someone had ransacked Harry's room.

Paravati and Lavender would only be her roommates on the condition that she was still sorted into Gryffindor. With a shudder, she realized that what she was doing now was positively Slytherin, even it was for the greater good. Technically, there was also a chance that she would go into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but she knew that Harry had persuaded the hat to place him in Gryffindor, so she could probably do the same. A different house would completely ruin her plans.

Grabbing a towel from the pile, she wrapped it round herself and headed back down the slippy stairs to her room.

Now all Hermione had to do was wait…

-&-

Today was the day that Professor Sprout would arrive, and she would officially find out that she was a witch. It would be a relief to her parents, as they had always suspected there was something different about her. Not every ten year old girl loved learning so much, had few friends and spent next to no time with her parents.

Racking her brains to try and remember the events of this day, she realized that the only reason that her parents had been in the last time was because she had asked them to take her out. For once their work hadn't been top on the list of priorities, and they agreed. It was slightly worrying actually, if the time was out then they might still go to work. If the timeline changed, even for something as minor as her parents not being there to meet Pomona Sprout, she didn't know what would happen. Hopefully, she would be able to catch them in time.

Rolling out of bed, she grabbed the robe she had discarded the night before. Pulling it on, she bolted down the stairs, hoping to meet her parents there. They weren't in the living room, so she headed to the kitchen, where she couldn't see them either. Paolo was, however, standing there. He normally only worked a few hours a day except the weekend, it looked like he had only just gotten here.

"Have you seen my parents?" she asked, trying not to seem too urgent.

"I'm sorry, they left a few minutes ago for work," said Paolo.

Wordlessly, Hermione spun round on her heel and began climbing the marble staircase once more. It had only taken a week, and she had already changed the timeline. It might have a ripple effect as well, maybe a patient would be treated who wasn't in the other timeline might be killed in the dentists chair or something equally bad. Mad Eye Moody might have influenced her too much though, maybe she was just being paranoid.

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she heard the doorbell ring. Cursing under her breath, a word no ten year old should know, she began the descent down the stairs once more. It was times like this she really didn't like living in such a big house.

Opening the door, she was met by a smiling, slightly chubby woman wearing deep green robes, that she recognized as Professor Sprout.

Careful not to show any sign of recognition to the professor, she maintained an indifferent, slightly curious expression.

"Hello?" said Hermione.

"Hello, dear. May I come in?" asked the smiling witch.

"Urm," said Hermione. "Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Sprout, I teach at a special school an I've come to offer you a place," she said, after struggling to find the right words.

"I guess you can come in," replied Hermione.

Sprout followed her through into the living room and they both sat down with a cup of steaming hot chocolate on the squishy red sofa in the corner of the room…

A/N: Combined my new, short chapter with chapter 4 on 14th November. Please vote in my poll!


	5. Chapter 5

Trying to avoid eye contact, Hermione pushed her eyes down to her hot chocolate and took a sip, wincing as it burnt her tongue. She didn't know how skilled Professor Sprout was in occlumency. Unless she was just being overly paranoid, as she had the past few days, drawing an imaginary wand when her father tapped her on the shoulder, much to his confusion. Even if Professor Sprout did know legilimency, it was highly unlikely she would use it on a muggleborn student about to start Hogwarts, there was no need for one thing.

"So, where are your parents?" asked Professor Sprout. This was after all very big news she would be telling the girl, it would be better if the parents were there, however, she had a very tight schedule to keep, and they might have to miss it.

"Oh, they're out at work," replied Hermione. "They are dentists."

"How interesting," said Professor Sprout, honestly as she had never encountered dentists in the wizarding world.

"Well, what's this school like that you work at?" asked Hermione, trying to act normally.

"It's not like any normal school. It's a magic school," replied Professor Sprout.

A look of shock was instantly painted upon Hermione's face, she even dropped her cup for good measure, even if she did think it was a waste of perfectly nice hot chocolate.

"Are you okay?" asked Professor Sprout, giving Hermione a comforting pat on the arm.

"I'm sure I'll be okay, it was just the shock," answered Hermione. "I can't believe it though, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I can show you, if you would like," offered Professor Sprout.

"Oh, yes, that would be great!" grinned Hermione, it truly would be great to see magic for the 'first' time again.

Without a further word, Professor Sprout took a long wooden stick from her handbag and pointed it at the cup Hermione and dropped earlier.

"_Reparo,"_

The cups shattered pieces instantly flew up into the air and slotted back into place, making the cup look like it had never been broken at all. On closer inspection, Hermione realized that the chip in the handle which had been there for years had also been fixed, and was no longer visible.

"Wow," she said, feeling a sudden surge of happiness.

"Indeed," smiled Sprout. "Is that enough 'proof' for you?"

"Of course," replied Hermione. "So, what is this school like?"

"Well," started Professor Sprout. "First of all, it's a boarding school with three terms. Holidays are for three weeks at Easter and Christmas, and for two months in the summer. You learn to control and use your magic in seven different areas to begin with. There's Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology which is my subject, Astronomy, Potions, History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts. In your third year, you will then go on to pick two more electives to go alongside the lessons you are already taking from lessons such as Ancient Runes and Divination. Then, in your fifth year you will sit your OWL tests, depending on what scores you receive in those, you pick a few subjects to take at NEWT level. Are you following me so far?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. "It all sounds rather interesting, I can't wait to read up on everything."

Professor Sprout smiled, here was a definite Ravenclaw to her mind.

"There are lots of other things you'll need to know as well. You need to be at Kings Cross train station in London on the first of September by 11am, when the train leaves. Now, this is very important; the Hogwarts Express leaves from Platform 9 and ¾, there is a barrier you must cross to get into it, and it is direct between-" Professor Sprout paused as she heard the unremarkable ding dong of the doorbell.

"That's the door," pointed out Hermione, rising. "I'll be back in a second."

Walking through to the hallway, she pulled the door open and was shocked to find two policeman standing there…


	6. Chapter 6

"Urm…hello?" stammered Hermione, wondering what on earth had happened.

"Is this the Granger residence?" asked one of the policemen.

Hermione nodded silently.

"Can we come in please?" asked the policeman. "We've got something to tell you."

"Oh, I hope everything's all right," said Hermione, letting out a nearly hysterical bark of laughter as she sensed it was anything but.

Gesturing for them to come, they followed her to the dining room and pulled out a seat after explaining that Professor Sprout was currently in the living room.

"Hermione Granger, right?" asked the officer.

"Yes," said Hermione, incredibly worried.

"We've got something to tell you," said the policeman, shuffling around, looking rather uncomfortable with the whole situation.

After a nudge, the other police officer started explaining – "It's bad news. Your parents were hit driving to their surgery. It was a quick death,"

Hermione could feel the tears sliding down her face already, and let out a small squeak of disbelief – "What!"

"I'm sorry, miss," said the policeman, patting her arm before they both rose and left.

Trying to comprehend the shock of what just happened, she somehow managed to stumble back to the living room. How on earth could she have messed up this badly?

Professor Sprout looked up and her expression turned to one of shock when she saw Hermione shaking and her tear stained face.

"Oh my, what happened?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Parents. Dead," were the only two words Hermione managed to choke out before collapsing into sobs.

Sinking into the depths of the huge poofy chair, she had absolutely no idea. Of anything…

-&-

Once she had calmed down, her sobbing had subsided slightly and her breathing had slowed down, Professor Sprout asked her what she was going to do.

"What do you mean?" mumbled Hermione, wiping away a tear.

"Well, you can't just stay here by yourself, the ministry won't like that,"

"Why?"

"Well, its just not proper. You'll find the wizarding world very different to the world you are used to,"

Hermione nodded, deep in thought. The death of her parents really hadn't affected her as much as she had thought that it would. Of course though, she wasn't any ordinary ten year old. Normally, she never saw her parents as they were constantly working, therefore, she didn't really know them at all. Often, she thought that she would sacrifice the great wealth and house she had to for her parents to spend more than a minute with her. Then, of course there was also the fact that she had already mourned her parents from a death eater attack in the original timeline.

"So, what's going to happen?" she asked.

"I don't know what will happen in the long term, but you can't be left alone for the night. I'll take you to Hogwarts, it's the summer holidays and you'll be going there soon anyway. If you can gather your things please," asked Professor Sprout in her normal kindly tone, with a sympathetic look.

Hermione turned away and walked up the stairs, collapsing on her bed and letting out the last of her sobs. She hadn't exactly done the best job of not changing anything so far, to say the least.

Realizing she would have to get her things together, she eventually stood up, grabbing a large empty suitcase from underneath her bed.

Grabbing clothes, toiletries, books and everything else essential, she threw them in a messy heap into the suitcase before closing it and dragging it down the grand staircase.

Professor Sprout raised her eyebrows at what Hermione was dragging behind her, it certainly was a strange looking trunk.

Walking over, she gave her a smile, "If you can just take my hand, we'll use a wizarding form of transport called Apparation to get to Hogwarts. You can't apparate directly into Hogwarts, so we'll be going to the nearby village. Then, we'll floo to my office,"

Hermione took Professor Sprout's hand in her free one, and felt a reassuring squeeze before the familiar feel of apparition…


End file.
